Digi Drabbles
by 95Jezzica
Summary: Just a few drabbles/One-Shots. I marked it as complete, but I might upload more drabbles to this if inspiration hits me and I write more. However please note these will almost only be about S01, 02 and possible Tri. / w / Ch.01 - Broken Glasses. (About when Tai broke Joe's glasses and Joe kind of... snapped). xD


( _This takes place during the first season, in the Digimon-world_ ).

 **o.o.o.( Broken Glasses, P01 ).o.o.o**

 **o.o.o**

Joe stared in shocked disbelief at the very blurred sight of what once had been his glasses while Tai awkwardly scratched the back of his head.  
What was he supposed to do about this?

"You broke my glasses," Joe commented with a disbelieving voice and an obviously forced calm.

"Yes... I'm sorry about that," Tai told Joe, and really meant it too.

"And you said you'll get new glasses to me, right now?"

"Yes, of course! I will get you new ones right away!" Tai agreed straight away with confidence.

Tai heard how Joe slowly counted to 10 in an attempt to calm down, but when it didn't seem to work Joe bristled:

"Tai, we are in the **DIGIMON-WORLD!** _**Where the hell do you think you can find a pair of new glasses here!?"**_

Well... To be honest Tai hadn't thought about that.

"Well... It can't be THAT bad for you to go without your glasses, right? See it on the bright side."

By the time Tai realized it was a bad choice of words it was already too late, and Tai nervously began to swift from one foot to the other.  
He had never seen Joe this angry before, and to be honest it was a bit frightening to see him like this.

 **"I USE GLASSES FOR A REASON, TAI! THEY'RE NOT JUST SOME DECORATION I PUT ON MY FACE!"**

For the first time in his life Tai then saw how Joe Kido completely lost his calm, lashed out and tried to punch him. Tai dodged the first punch easily enough, but then Tai was forced to turn around and run to avoid the rest as well. Tai didn't want to fight Jow, but neither did it escape his mind how ridiculous it felt Joe of all people was the one who chased him in anger. However Joe didn't seem to care about that at the moment, because he only continued to chase Tai even after said boy increased his speed to get away. The chase only came to abrupt when Tai saw his blue-haired friend trip on Gomamon and fall face down on the ground. The low grumble of pain from Joe told Tai his friend wasn't seriously injured though, and it didn't take long before Joe slowly stood up again.

"Wow, you didn't even see Gomamon," Tai commented in surprise. "Your eye-sight is really bad without your glasses, isn't it?"

Joe's head snapped up with anger flaring in his eyes.

 **"TAI!"**

As Joe Kido set off and began to chase Tai once again the brown-haired boy couldn't help but think that maybe Matt had a point and he really should learn to just keep his mun shut. It was weird to see how much energy their skinny, blue-haired, _normally_ calm friend could get though, Tai thought with some apprehension as he began to run away to avoid Joe. Again.

Over 15 minutes later this was also how the others found them when they finally came back to the cave with the food and water they had gathered. Joe still tripped and stumbled after Tai as he chased after the boy and tried to land a good punch, all the while Tai tried to apologize each and every second, saying he was sorry and really didn't mean to break Joe's glasses. At first the others stared at the at the scene in front of them with some confusion, but eventually they only sighed and shook their heads before they went to light the fire.

Really, it had only been a matter of time before Joe snapped, and Tai probably deserved it anyway. Mimi only briefly wondered if she should remind Joe about the extra pair of glasses she had in her bag - the pair of glasses Joe's brother had given her just in case something similar to this would happen - but in the end she decided to wait until the dinner was ready and Tai had learnt a lesson. However suddenly the gang heard how Joe gave yelp of panic and they could only watch in horror as Joe tripped on nothing and began to fall straight into the fire. Time all of sudden seemed to go in slow-motion when Tai somehow managed to reach and grab Joe's hand just in time to pull Joe away from the danger, and then time ran normally once again.

"Thank you, Tai. That was too close for my taste."

"No problem, Joe. Does this mean you have forgiven me for breaking your glasses?" Tai asked in hopeful voice.

"No!" Joe shouted, anger once again flaring in his eyes.

And so the legendary hunt-down-and-kill-Tai began. Many years later this would famous as one of the few times Joe lost is head, but for now Tai just wished he had watched where he put his foot instead of arguing with Agumon...

"Come on Joe, I said I was sorry!"

o.o.o.

o.o.o. **The End~!** .o.o.o

o.o.o

 **Just a silly, old short drabble/One-Shot from my Deviantart which I decided to slightly re-write and upload here.**

 **Please write a short or long comment/review if you like this and wish to make me happy~! \^w^/  
Yes, I write for my own sake - but it also makes me happy to know if you guys actually like what I write. **

**So if you have a minute to spare, please tell me what you think about my fanfiction! /Jezzica**


End file.
